Destiny at Dawn
by Eimana
Summary: In modern Japan it is well known that the supernatural are only fiction. And for the most part that is true. However few artifacts survived the course of time, ancient magic still coursing strongly into their core. Shukumeisaiga, a sword held for generations by the Hinode family, was destined to fall into the hands of one girl who would change past, present and future. Sess/OC
1. Thrown into the Unknown

**Full Summary:** In modern Japan, it is well known that Youkai and magical powers are only fiction, stories to simply spice up children's imagination. For the most part that is true. Anything magical has left the modern world, lost in history like many things to human kind. However, few artifacts survived the course of time, ancient magic still coursing strongly into their very core. Shukumeisaiga was one such item, a sword held for generations in the possession of the Hinode family, destined to one day fall into the hands of one girl who would change past, present and future.

 **Pairing(s):** Sesshoumaru/OC (further pairings up to debate, suggestions are appreciated).

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the clothes on my back as well as this OC which came to me as I was fighiting my writer's block.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety. Rating might go up depending how far I'll go with this story.

 **A/N:** So I was having write's block... I kinda still have it honestly, but this story came into my mind and i HAD TO WRITE IT screw writer's block to hell and back. It was difficult I must admit. I rewrote the beginning three times, deleted many scenes and... it was tiresome. But in the end I did finish it. The first chapter at least haha. Hopefully I did it at least a bit justuce.

Enjoy~

Edit 02/12/2017: I finally came around to edit this... And I changed stuff hahahahahahaha... *cough* For one it's longer, it should have FAR less grammatical errors and I added like... a whole new part glacing a bit deeper in Shion's life and relationships. Also the history of Shukumeisaiga has been changed. I apologize for the inconvience, but I believe now the story sound that much better!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Thrown into the unknown**

"M… My name is Hanabi Kinomoto, first year in Class E. I just wanted to tell you… that… that… I like you Hinode-senpai! Please go out with me!"

In the back of the schoolyard an innocent confession was happening, a usual occurrence in high school. The girl confessing that day was very pretty, with wavy blond hair and soft brown eyes. She kept her head down, her cheeks painted in a faint blush as she held her love letter in front of the one whom had stolen her heart.

Black short hair whisked to the side, eyes equally as dark, the pupil almost invisible from normal sight and a skin complexion so fair, the receiver of her love was a sight many girls would swoon for. And if the rumors were to be trusted, it was not just the appearance, but also the kind personality which made Shion Hinode so popular with the female population.

However, there was one catch.

"I can't accept your feelings Kinomoto-san" Shion said awkwardly.

"I'm… not interested in girls…"

That's right, Shion Hinode, despite being on top of the chart for most handsome, had absolutely no interest in the female population.

Why do you ask?

Simple.

Because she herself was a girl and despite her boyish appearance, her preference in love was still with the opposite sex.

The girl confessing looked surprised. She had expected to be rejected of course. Someone as handsome as Shion probably got confessed every other hour with girls that much prettier than her. But that certainly had not been the reason she had awaited.

"Senpai, you are gay?"

Shion laughed at that proclamation, having been told that many times before. However, with how wide the girl's eyes seemed to go, she probably understood that Shion indeed was not gay, her melodic laughter unveiling the truth.

"Senpai… you're a girl…"

She simply gave the girl an apologetic smile, the blush on her face now not due to love but due to embarrassment. She couldn't really blame the girl, despite it being rare a school in Japan to not have uniforms, Fukui High was one of the few which did not make it mandatory to wear high school uniforms.

Therefore, not many could distinguish her true gender with her boyish clothes. Such was the curse… or was it a blessing?... of androgyny. Maybe she should have let her hair to grow out? Maybe then people wouldn't mistake her true gender. But then again, she was a practical kind of person, long hair would simply get in the way. She'd leave the dresses and jewelry for when the time called for it. And seeing as she avoided those occasions like the plague, those particular items would have to stay hidden behind a closet catching dust.

After an awkward goodbye, because apparently no one at her school cared to inform the first years that yes, she did have indeed a vagina, and several love letters later, school for the day was finally over.

"So, I heard you got confessed again?" snickered a slender guy (with a very questionable fashion sense) as he caught up to Shion.

She glared at him, his leopard printed clothes causing her to cringe even further.

"Ha, Ha, Kazuki. Obviously, the school gets a kick out of me getting confessed by first year girls. Every damn year! I mean, come on, I know my style is not particularly feminine, but do I really look that much like a dude?"

Kazuki proceeded to laugh his ass off.

"Fuck off." She said halfheartedly, fastening her pace. Kazuki was left to hold his laughter and run after her.

"Do you know how jealous the guys in out school are? You practically get all the girls which I find hilarious by the way. This is just perfect!"

"Oh, shut up. You only say that because you're interests lie in gawking at the asses of guys while in the changing room. Or more specifically, gawking at Plushenko's ass." A smirk apparent on her lips.

Katsuki laughed awkwardly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"The moment he transferred from Russia, you've been doing nothing but going on and on about how beautiful his sparkling sky-blue eyes are and his blond hair which shines just as bright as the sun is sooooo divine and what did you say about his accent? That he spoke in the sinful tongue of the god of seduction?"

Sweat started pouring down his forehead.

"Yeah, Kazu-chan. You're really obvious." A tiny laugh escaping Shion.

"Anyways, let's hurry up, we have Kendo practice and grandpa will hand you ass over."

"Just mine?"

"Yes, because I'm his granddaughter and favorite student so I can afford to be late."

"So unfair!"

"Life ain't fair" She stuck her tongue out.

If anyone would ask Shion what Kendo meant for her, she would reply without a doubt that Kendo was her life. Her passion. Everything that she had invested in her life resolved around this sport. And it did not help that her family (well mostly her grandfather, her father not particularly fond of this sport unlike his late wife) was made out of Kendo fanatics which also owned a dojo which taught this particular sport. Though not very popular, it did have a decent number of participants. Kazuki was one of those practitioners (and it was in this way that they had met and formed a bond so tight, one would believe that they were more than simple friends, if not for the fact that Kazuki's interest's lay in the opposite direction).

This dojo was her grandfather's pride and joy and one day it would be hers to inherit and continue its ways.

However, unlike the usual practice days she would spend in the dojo, today she had decided; she would finally take her final test. Today she would challenge her master and earn the title of true swordswoman. And at last, hopefully inherit the family heirloom Shukumeisaiga. A sword which had been in her family's possessions since the feudal era.

Of course, that all depended if she beat her master. At failure, she would have to try again next year. However, if her master would be unable to accept her challenge, she would be forced to search for another Dan level swordsman to fulfil her dreams and wishes.

She hoped that would not be the case.

But she had no intention of failing. Swordsmanship was in her blood, everyone knew she was a prodigy in that field. Kendo wasn't just a sport she did out of familial obligations. She could have backed out just as her father had. It wasn't just a sport she was good at. She had worked hard to get the skills she now possessed, and it was time to prove herself that kenjutsu was indeed her future. Her destiny.

As she opened the door to her ancestral home, Kazuki following close, her already beating heart increased in speed, excitement and nervousness doing funny things in her stomach.

"GRANDPA I'M HOME!"

A muffled reply came from where the dojo, a confirmation that grandpa Hinode had indeed heard the arrival of his granddaughter.

Kazuki however, noticed the nervousness that had started to grip the girl and did not hesitate to ask.

"Everything ok?"

She looked at him, biting her lip. The decision she had made was a big one… and she had yet to tell Kazuki about it. They did not hold any secrets from one another but… She had kept it to herself, worried that she might back out after all.

But she knew… She was surer than ever. This was her decision and she would go through it.

"I'm challenging grandpa today."

His eyes widened, realization hitting immediately.

"T… Today?!"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me!" The hurt on his face piercing through Shion's heart.

"I… ugh… I… I was nervous ok! I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with this!"

"You still could have told me!"

She bit her lip.

"I know…"

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN KID FUJIOKA!"

"Ugh… I think grandpa is calling you." He groaned, knowing that Hinode-shishou would castrate his balls!

"This talk isn't over yet" He pointed at Shion before running into the Dojo's changing room, to face his death sentence.

Shion sighed. Well, the crisis was temporarily averted. She knew that it had been a mistake to keep such an important detail from Kazuki, but she had truly not known how to break the news. They had promised to one another to never keep secrets from each other… Especially when regarding their careers as Kenjutsu specialists.

Though Kazuki was not as gifted as Shion, he still saw Kendo as his passion. His future. It did hurt him that she was advancing so fast forward, while he was left behind to follow her shadow. She knew that he sometimes got jealous that he was training just as hard as her, but his results were nowhere as perfect as hers.

But he still supported her.

Still fought beside her.

Still laughed with her.

She felt guilt creep up her spine, knowing that she would need to apologize with all she had to her best friend.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she quickly went into her room, changing her attire to that of her Kendo uniform, choosing the dark blue keikogi and black hakama, reluctantly putting on the brown belt which hopefully today would be replaced with a black one.

Her grandfather might be well above the 6th Dan, but he was old, defeating him should not be impossible. By no means did she believe it would be easy. She had grown up with her grandfather, had watched him every day, minute, second as he practiced with the sword. His katas were precise and beautiful, he was a true master of the kenjutsu arts.

But age had made him slower and Shion was in the prime of her youth, at the age of sixteen, speed would be on her side. She knew all her grandfather's moves, tricks, ticks had watched him with a critical eye every single day.

She could defeat him, just like her mother had once done. The black belt as well as Shukumeisaiga would be hers today, failure would not be tolerated.

Her thoughts returned to Kazuki, hoping that he would not be too angry with her. She knew by all means that he would forgive her, their friendship far too strong to break over this. But he would be able to give her the cold shoulder.

And she could not bear the thought of not speaking to him for days.

The last time that had happened she had been miserable, groveling to his feet, asking for forgiveness. She did not want a repeat of that. It had been humiliating enough.

With her attire complete and her shinai (bamboo sword) in her hand, she quickly made her way down stairs, and into the dojo. With slower steps, she went to her grandfather puffing her chest, straightening her shoulders keeping a confident look in her face.

Her eyes briefly flickered to Kazuki's.

Despite him being obviously angry with her for not telling him until the very last second, he still nodded at her, encouraging her to go on. To issue her challenge.

"Hinode-shishou, I hereby challenge you for the right to earn the black belt as well as inherit Shukumeisaiga!" Her voice strong, not a sliver of hesitance to be heard.

The dojo fell silent, the students halting in their steps to listen the words spoken by the prodigy swordswoman.

"Very well. I hereby accept the challenge of one Shion Hinode."

The old man stood from his seated position, a shinai already in his hands. The students quickly scattered to the sides of the room, making way for the incoming spar.

"Fujioka-kun will count the points." The elder declared.

"Yes!"

Kazuki made his way to the sidelines. Observing. His eyes needed to be sharp to determine the winner.

Student and master stood facing one another, turning to bow to the audience, Shion's eyes immediately locking with those of Kazuki's before tearing them away and then bowing to her master. Closing in their steps, their shinai tightly gripped in their hands, they went into sitting position, their eyes never leaving one another, respecting their opponent.

As soon as both practitioners stood up, the fight began.

Kendo was a difficult sport. It wasn't just a battle of swords, trying to bypass the other's defenses, no. It was also a battle of wits. Observation was a key factor to this art, studying every move of the enemy as well as trying to predict your opponent's thoughts. In the martial arts of swords, there are no spontaneous hits, no ridiculous swinging of swords.

One wrong move and a slash with the sword, in a real battle field would spell your demise.

Several seconds passed circling slowly around each other. For student and master, it felt like a lifetime passing, observing quietly, trying to unravel every secret they held within them.

At last Shion made her move, believing to have seen an opening.

A fight in Kendo, unlike shown in many series and anime, was swift and quick. It happened but in a few seconds, only one coming out as the winner.

Shion had taken a hit. Her grandfather had feigned opening, predicting her movement and motioning a slash to her chest. A light touch with a shinai. Barely a tickle. A death blow were it a real sword.

"Point! Hiroki Hinode. 1-0" Kazuki's voice burst through the room.

With a bow, motioning as if the sword was sheathed, once again master and student were in a battle of minds as they resumed their slow dance.

This time, it was the elder Hinode initiating the fight. Shion quickly blocked the strike, ducking underneath the attacking shinai and thrusting her own bamboo sword into her opponent.

"Point goes to Shion Hinode. Current results 1-1."

The student around the dojo watched fascinated as the prodigy and master fought almost on par with one another. A few minutes later and the points stood 2 to 2, both having shown exceptional skill and finesse.

The next point would determine the winner.

Despite it not being a life-threatening situation, Shion felt like her body was heightened by adrenaline. She was nervous, excited and in a way even felt ill. This point would determine if she would become master level herself, finally focus on earning her Dan belts, or if she would have to wait another year to prove herself.

Shion initiated the attack. It was a straight forward slash, easy to block as she expected her grandfather to do. She knew she was being risky with the attack, however as her master had once said "Sometimes going with the unsafe option will lead you to victory."

And so, she chose. Keeping her shinai connected with that of her opponent, she stepped forward, the bamboo sword following her motion sliding against the enemy sword as it came closer to her collar bone. With a flick of her wrist, her grandfather lost his grip on his shinai for a fraction of a second, giving Shion exactly the opening she had been waiting for. The opening she had been hoping for.

With another step forward, she motioned to slashing her master's shoulder, but the older man quickly recovered, pushing his body away from the incoming attack.

Shion was quick on her feet, changing the direction of her slash, the shinai heading towards decapitation as the older Hinode tried to land a blow of his own.

Both bamboo swords hit.

However, whereas Shion's hit was at a vital point, a wound on the neck leading to sure victory, her grandfather had only managed to slash her arm, which would have guaranteed him the win had he managed to hit her first.

"Point! Current results, 3-2 for Shion Hinode."

With the last respectful bow, sitting against each other in seiza, Shion Hinode had finally earned her black belt, as well as successfully inherited Shukumeisaiga.

The students of the dojo began clapping, honored to have observed such a high skilled fight.

"You have grown Shion-chan." The older Hinode said to his granddaughter.

"I strive to be even better Hinode-shishou" She bowed, her hands clasped in front of her master respectfully.

With a gentle smile, the elderly man nodded.

"I apologize for the interruption of the lesson and I must also apologize. The dojo shall be closed for the rest of the day. You may pack your belongings. This day shall be compensated at further notice.

Once again, I apologize for any inconvenience." Shion's grandfather informed his students while Shion simply bowed to them beside her grandfather.

As she rose her head, she saw Kazuki heading her way.

"I would have been able to cheer you on better and congratulate you from the bottom of my heart had you not told me in such short notice." His smile was obviously strained.

Shion laughed awkwardly.

Her grandfather simply looked between the children, already having a clue of what had happened.

"As great of a support as you are to my granddaughter Kazuki-kun, I'm afraid we have some familial business to take care of." He informed.

Kazuki felt ready to protest, wanting to be with Shion, guilt trip her a bit more before congratulating her from the depths of his soul.

Alas, her grandfather had other plans.

Hugging Shion, whispering a congratulation in her ear, he quickly went to join the other students to pack his belonging.

Once he was done, he once again peaked inside where the two Hinode were, waving at them and bidding them goodbye, leaving the Dojo.

Once the Dojo was completely empty, Shion went to her grandfather's side as he motioned to follow him.

The Shukumeisaiga was a strange sword to say the least. It had been in the position of the Hinode family for several generation, dating back to approximately 500 years ago.

It was a magical sword so to speak. And it could only be wielded by women. However, despite that fact, it still had been handed down generation to generation, regardless of genders, though as said, only the women had been able to unsheathe the katana from its scabbard to actually use it in battle.

Which was strange to say the least, seeing that men were the ones to go into the battle field in ancient times.

As master and student went into the shrine built for the katana's sake, they both sat down in front of the magical sword.

"You have asked many times for the legend of the Shukumeisaiga, my granddaughter. However, you were always denied hearing of it's true story. It is tradition in our family for the former owner of the sword to tell the tale of the Fang of Destiny to the new possessor. And so, I shall tell you the tale of Shukumeisaiga.

Unfortunately, it is not a very long tale I'm afraid.

 _"Long, long ago, Japan was not a place only for humans to walk and possess. In an ancient world, creatures with unnatural powers walked the earth, creatures with powers superior to that of human kind._

 _These creatures were known as Youkai._

 _However, most Youkai were not fond of humans, as were they not appreciated by human kind either. The Youkai perceived humans as weak and useless, while the counterpart saw the Youkai as nothing more than monsters. And both sides held truth in their words._

 _Youkai were in many ways superior. Longer life spans, impossible durability, they were literal immortals in every physical aspect. But they were also beasts, as they fed like animals, had needs as animals and often acted crazed, full of bloodlust._

 _Some Youkai were hideous to look upon. Those were the lower kind, the ones that caused destruction as was their instinct that led them to do so. Just like animals they couldn't help but to act a certain way._

 _And then there were the DaiYoukai. Ethereal, beautiful, breathtaking,_ intelligent _. But above all, powerful._

 _Many humans, despite the glaring truth, could not distinguish the difference between the lower type of Youkai and the DaiYoukai, often labeling them the same despite their differences. Such was the ignorance of human kind._

 _But some. Some came to understand that the DaiYoukai were indeed different. That they did have more than just instincts, such as the hideous beasts. They also had a heart._

 _Their heart was guarded, almost unapproachable, most of their hearts laced in ice. Cold and almost unbreakable._

 _But through history, few cases led to love between the DaiYoukai and humans, harboring children which were perceived by both sides as abominations._

 _Hanyou._

 _They had no home. And lived mostly alone in the world if abandoned by their parents. Though few survived, the world far too cruel._

 _This is where the story begins._

 _Two half-brothers, one Youkai and the other Hanyou, fighting side by side, to defeat Evil._

 _But they were not alone. Though powerful in their own right, none of them could defeat this evil together and especially not alone._

 _They had others by their side. Trusted friends._

 _And one of those friends was a Samurai, who wielded Shukumeisaiga._

 _Though it has never been confirmed, the Samurai was believed to be a female as the Shukumeisaiga only allowed the touch of a woman._

 _However, in the final battle against Evil time and space, past and future, was changed. It caused ripples. Locking this Evil away, at the cost of the Samurai and the life of a Miko.."_

"The sword found its path into our family and we have been guarding it as well as honoring the blade for several generations, as it is believed that it is the Shukumeisaiga that holds the key to releasing this evil, and it is the Shukumeisaiga who can reverse its effects if such a tragedy were to happen.

Awaiting a new warrior to arise and defeat it once more as it is believed."

Shion's grandfather finished.

"So… This sword's sole purpose is to tear basically down Destiny, in order to either release or imprison this Evil?" Shion asked, fascinated by the tale.

So, it is for this reason why the Hinode family kept the tradition of learning Kendo. Of why they valued swordsmanship.

In case this evil chose to break out and cause once more havoc in this world.

The elderly Hinode gently took the katana from its resting place, handing it to his granddaughter.

"Would you do me the honor of unsheathing the sword Shion-chan."

"Of course, grandpa" Shion immediately replied. After all, since the death of her mother, no one had seen the sword unsheathed, making it over 16 years as her mother had died in childbirth.

Carefully, just as she had been taught in the arts of kenjutsu, she drew the beautiful katana from it black sheath, the red ribbon tied to its end dangling as the blade slithered out.

For being a 500 years old sword, it was in remarkably good shape. As if it had been forged but a few years ago. The hilt was adorned in black and red, in the middle of the hilt the crest of a new moon was engraved in silver. The guard held the form of a hexagonal flower and the blade… it was smooth, pristine and held strange engravings, looking much like a floral pattern, all connected as one line.

The katana was absolutely stunning and if there was a possibility a human could fall in love with a blade, at that moment Shion felt hear heart already being stolen.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Indeed, it is."

After several minutes passed in silence as master and student observed the mystical blade, Shion's grandfather finally broke the silence.

"You might have earned today your black belt in Kendo as well as the right to wield Shukumeisaiga, but you must now learn how to handle and wield a real blade, Shion-chan."

"I imagine it is quite different from wielding a shinai?" Her voice layered with amusement.

"It is the art of Ioido or Ioijutsu. You learn how to unsheathe the katana properly, how to hold it as well as how to strike with it properly before sheathing it again. But seeing as you have been studying kendo since you were but a toddler, it should not be too difficult to learn this art of Kenjutsu as well."

Shion simply nodded, realizing that in front of her stood no longer her grandfather but her shishou. She would come to realize that wielding a real katana would be much more difficult than first thought. The shinai, having been much lighter had gotten her used to certain speed which she could not achieve with the new weight at hand.

Unsheathing it without hurting yourself as well as sheathing it back as well as learning stances how to protect yourself when attacked when the katana was still in the scabbard. Of course, they were all scenarios which nowadays were useless, as no one in their right mind would come attacking you with a katana in the middle of the streets, as it was much more common in ancient times, but she would learn none the less.

Because like that, she would honor the blade given to her.

Like that, she would honor the legend.

As the older Hinode deemed the lessons finished, Shion took a shower, changing out of her sweaty kendo uniform and quickly preparing dinner. As she was just about to finished with preparing the table, her phone rang.

It was her father.

Shion's father was indeed no swordsman and he would never be despite him being of the Hinode family. But he was a traveler at heart and respected the artifacts of the past.

"They are items which hold history within" he would always tell her.

"Hello papa!" And despite him not enjoying kenjutsu, Shion still loved her father very much. With a long chatter, telling him about what had happened today, how she had earned her black belt as well as the right to wield Shukumeisaiga and briefly mentioning the Kazuki was pissed at her (at which her father had laughed), the usually quiet dinner ended in a much more delightful manner than usual.

As her grandfather went to rest for the night, Shion quickly finished whatever house chores were left in order to spend as much time with her newest possession. The beautiful Shukumeisaiga.

Oh… and talk to Kazuki of course.

She totally had not forgotten talking to him and the text message telling her if they could talk was totally not the reminder she had needed.

"So, you finally got the sword."

"Yup!"

"So, did you finally get the story you had been DYING for?"

"Yeah and I would tell you but it's kind of a family secret. Sorry."

"No need to apologize… At least not for that reason." I could particularly hear the evil grin across the line.

"Uhhhhh…. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Well, you eventually told me, even IF it was last second. But yeah, you're forgiven. You owe me though. Like… Hooking me up with Plushenko kind of owe me!"

Shion burst out laughing.

"I'll try my best to get you two all lovey dovey. Do you even know if he is gay in the first place?"

"Please have you seen how he swings his hips? Definitely gay."

One again Shion was on her bed rolling over the hilarity of this.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kazu-chan!" She said in a teasing voice.

"Good night Shi-chan!"

"Good night" A light smile on her lips.

In the lonesome of her room, sitting on her bed in her pajamas, she observed the blade lying on display on her shelf.

She quickly rose up, grabbing the sword, sitting down and observing the engravings swirling across the blade the second she unsheathed it. However, the longer Shion observed the blade, the more meaning the flowery pattern seemed to gain. It looked almost as if words were written in it.

She glided her fingers across the blade, not having counted on the sharpness of the blade, blood being drawn. However, it did not simply end with a few drops of blood. The liquid slowly spread throughout the engravings, making it clear that there was indeed written some type of meaning in the blade.

"Killing Perfection?" She read out lout. And the world became a blinding mess as light surrounded her very being. She could not see anything but blinding white, causing the androgynous girl to close her eyes as she felt her body being plunged into something unknown.

And before she knew it, the light had faded away, a cold breeze causing her to once again open her black orbs. She was in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees, not far from her a river running quietly through the field.

She must have fallen asleep on her desk. Cause that was the only explanation why she was alone, in the middle of a forest with nothing but her pajamas and Shukumeisaiga, as night engulfed the world.

Yup, definitely asleep. Cause the freezing weather seeping into her skin was definitely a fiction of her imagination…

* * *

 **A/N:** So that is chapter 1. Please tell me what you've thought of it, any feedback is very much appreciated.

Thank you for reading, and hopefully see you soon!


	2. Alone in the Wilderness

**Pairing(s):** Sesshoumaru/OC (further pairings up to debate, suggestions are appreciated).

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the clothes on my back as well as this OC which came to me as I was fighiting my writer's block.

 **Warning:** Rated M for graphic scenes.

 **A/N:** I know, it took me forever to write this chapter... But uhhh... It's here!

Now, for those who have read the first chappie... I would recommend rereading it xD I made some changes to it lol Imsosorryomg. I also corrected most of the grammar mistakes so hopefully it isn't as horrible to read as the first time.

This chappie is also not spellchecked so... uhh... forgive me?

I have to admit, this chapter might not be very interesting to you. It is more of a build up chapter and there is no Sesshoumaru. I don't even know if that sexy dog will even appear in the next chapter xD It will be a very slow progressing story. Don't expect love at first sight, sniff, lick or whatever.

I will focus a lot on the plot, how they met and gradualy let the romance blossom.

Now, on to the very improtant part.

 **PLEASE READ:** This chapter contains some graphic scenes of gutting animals. So if you love animals (as do I) and can not bear to read them being killed, cleaned and used as a source of food, then this story aint for you. Please click tha back button. I won't blame you, I know it is difficult to imagine animals in such a position. However, in this story it was a necessity as I want to show you the lengths a human must go.

For those who accept this and still want to read:

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Alone in the Wilderness**

Shion rose up from her seated position, looking around the dreamland her brain had created. It was night, the only source of light being the full moon looming over her head. Her ears could also barely catch any sound, the forest deathly quiet. The only source of noise being the rushing water of the river.

She walked around the clearing, observing, her feet cold and hurting each time she stepped on a rock. The pain far too real making her doubt that she was in a dream after all.

She gripped Shukumeisaiga tightly to herself, slowly sliding the blade out of its sheath, her instincts on high alert.

The chill of the wind easily bypassed her pajamas, causing the girl to shiver, early spring still just as harsh as the bypassing winter with the clothes she had on.

At least, she believed it was early spring.

She went up to the river, gently putting down her katana, as she dipped her fingers in the icy water.

She backed her hand away, the cold jolting her back.

As time went on and Shion touched more, felt more, heard more… the situation seemed to get far too real.

And as realization seemed to hit her, to tell her that this wasn't a dream. That somehow, something had brought her to this foreign land, Shion did what every sane person would have done in her situation.

She panicked.

"G…. GRANDPA?"

Nothing.

"KAZUKI?"

"ANYBODY!"

She called out to the night, each time, the only response she would get would be from the howling wind... And then… A growl.

Shion's heart began to race, her body forming the stances she had practiced again and again in Kendo, Shukumeisaiga's scabbard lay forgotten on the ground.

"WHO IS THERE?"

Well… the better question would have been what was there.

Shion only heard the further growls of the creature.

She took a step back, afraid of what animal was hiding itself in the darkness of the forest. Her eyes had long adjusted to the faint light of the moon, however, she could only catch the sight of glowing eyes of a predator awaiting his chance to pounce on her.

At last the creature made itself know, though it did not leave her much time to observe and study. The monster was racing its way to Shion, ready to dip its claws into her flesh.

Her body was screaming for her to run. To run and run and get as far away from this horrendous creature. And she would have done just that, had she not reminded herself that Shukumeisaiga's sheath lay on the ground. And she would not be able to retrieve it without guaranteeing the creature an easy prey and dinner to eat.

Her heart was hammering in her ribs, her knuckles white from the tight grip she held on her katana. And just as the creature jumped high, fangs glaring, ready to rip her head off, Shion held up her katana, a warrior's scream roaring out of her throat as she lunged herself at the monster, sliding the blade into its chest.

The creature fell, its weight dragging her down together with her sword.

But the monster was not dead yet. It kept closing and opening its jaw like a rabid dog, trying to cut off any limb or piece of meat from Shion and it almost succeeded, had she not jumped away, abandoning her sword, still buried in its ribs. Though she did not escape unscathed. Her arm had been sliced, her own blood gushing through her clothes.

The creature stood up, sword still deep in its chest, its breath ragged. It tried to once again attack, but only managed to collapse on the ground once more.

Shion still walked even further, careful that the creature would not somehow stand up once again and by some miracle attack her to the point that she would have to join the monster in the afterlife.

As time passed, however, the creatures antics slowed down, the blood continuing to flow out of its wound, no longer grows and howls being released from its mouth, but whines and cries. It was obviously in pain.

When the creature finally stilled, Shion felt safe enough to close the distance between them once more, carefully touching the hilt of her katana, pushing it further inside the monster's flesh, just in case that it was still alive, before dragging it out.

Her chest was heaving, adrenaline high. He hands started to tremble and she felt tears trickle from her cheeks.

He knees buckled as she fell the bloodied ground, her clothes ruined as she covered her face with her hands crying away the fear she had felt but second ago.

Where was she?

Why was she here?

Why did this creature attack her?

What was this creature even?

At first glance it had looked remarkably like a wolf. However, the unnatural coloring and patterns, its size as well as unusual eyes told her otherwise.

Its claws were far too long, far too sharp, this creature could not be from her world.

Time passed, the only sound to be heard were the quite cries of Shion.

However, she could not continue crying forever, and as her tears started to dry, the fear she had felt slowly calming, she stood up, her legs still shaking, as she made her way to Shukumeisaiga's sheath, careful to bypass the monster, lifting it from the ground and sheathing the bloodied sword inside.

She stood for a few moments, unable to comprehend what had happened. And she wanted to believe so hard that this was all a dream. A nightmare.

But the pain she felt from her wound told her otherwise. It burned, it stung, it was far too real.

She headed slowly to the river, washing her hands, her face and eventually cleaned the wound on her arm, thankful that it didn't seem to be as deep as she had thought initially, already closing.

She felt her clothes stick to her body, the red liquid easily seeping through the fabric.

She felt uncomfortable, disgusted even.

She stripped her pajamas, leaving herself in only her underwear, the child of the weather reminding her how fragile and prone to sickness she was against the forces of mother nature.

But she could not wear those clothes any longer. She dipped them in the icy water, trying her best to get the blood out, rubbing them hard in hopes that the pajamas would once again retain their baby blue color.

And though she was able to get most of the blood out, the reddish hue never completely left.

She took her wet clothes, sneeze after sneeze escaping her mouth, making her way to one of the trees which seemed to have been left alone from the forest, hanging her clothes to dry.

However, now that she was practically naked in the middle of nowhere, with just a sword on her back, which she had yet to learn how to properly use, she could not simply spend the night as she was. The weather was far too cold, her body could go into hyperthermia the longer the darkness engulfed the world.

And by the position of the moon, it would be quite a while till the night was over, leaving way for the sun to warm the fields.

She needed to find wood and somehow start a fire, lest she froze.

The wood part would be easy. After all, she was surrounded by trees. The difficult part was conquering her fear and to actually dare make a step inside the forest. What if there was another creature, just like the dead one not far from her, awaiting its opportunity to attack?

But if she continued like so, she would either die from hyperthermia or risk it and hope there was no such creature lying in its wake.

At least she had a weapon to even try and defend herself. Hell, it was because of Shukumeisaiga that she was even alive right now.

She slowly made her way to the forest, her body shivering from the cold. She never went to deep, always keeping herself at the edge of the forest, gathering fallen branches or cutting some if need be with her katana.

However, just as she though she was finished she heard another growl.

This one was much less intimidating though.

It sounded… Like the growl of a puppy.

However, never one to underestimate her opponents, she let all the gathered wood fall to the ground, the katana once again out of its sheath.

The blade was soaked in dried blood, and she knew she needed to clean the blade soon, but first, she had a monster to kill. If she went to rest after she was done preparing the fire (if she even could start a fire in the first place), it could easily sneak up on her and kill her in her sleep.

She slowly approached the growl, her body ready to leap at whatever danger she needed to face, at the sight of the monster… she was brought to a stop.

The creature had black fur, the tips of its ears painted red, the eye area also covered in red fur like a panda. Its paws were tiny, layered in the same shade of red, looking like tiny socks were covering its little feet.

And its eyes… its eyes were an unnatural kind of blue. Glowing. But not menacing. Not as the other creature's had been.

It was… a puppy.

It barked and tried to attack, but it was far too small to do any real damage, its threat useless.

Shion realized… she had killed this creature's mother.

Looking at the defensive monster, doing its best to defend itself from the looming danger, Shion put her blade back to its sheath. She could never be able to kill something as tiny and helpless as this one… Despite the kind of monster it would turn out to be once it grew.

She backed away, gathering the fallen branches she had dropped, making her way back to the center of the clearing.

She looked at the dead body of the mother, not knowing how to feel. It was most likely that the mother was trying to hunt food for her pup, or show it how to hunt. Instead, it had met its demise at her hand, leaving her child to take care of itself.

However, if creatures such as this existed, what kind of other creatures lurked inside the forest? She doubted the little pup would be able to live much longer.

As she placed the branches at a hopefully good position, dropping dried leaves on it, hoping for the fire to catch on like this faster, she took two slim branches and started shaping the edge of one of the sticks in the form of a pyramid.

She once again felt the bitter cold, urging her to make fire as soon as she could, lest she froze to death.

She started rubbing the stick with the edge on the other branch, rolling it as fast as she could.

What she failed to realize, in her concentration to make fire, the small pup had gone out of its hiding, slowly making its way the dead monster lying not far from the rivers bank.

Her face lit up as she saw smoke rising up from the wood, the sting on her hand a small price for what she would be getting, quickly using the dried leaves to bring the fire to roar. It took time. It felt like a lifetime before the fire starting roaring, but she did it. All the survival documentaries watching on TV had not been for naught after all!

However, the joy of her success did not last long.

She heard the whines of the baby creature, trying to nudge its mother awake. To no avail.

Shion looked away, not knowing what to do. Feeling pity for the pup, hating herself for taking its mothers life.

But the creature had tried to kill her. She had nor threatened them in any way! If she had not killed the creature than she would be the one lying dead! She could not feel guilty for preserving her own life!

But as an animal lover, Shion could not help it how the cries of the creature pulled on her heartstrings. Not only did it lose its mother… It might also be hungry, starving even.

Rubbing her hands on the fire, gathering up some heat, she stood up and went to the creature wolf thingy, hoping she could help it in any way.

As it noticed her coming its way, it immediately started growling, though it continued to retreat in its mother's fur.

"I… I won't hurt you… Aren't you cold little one? Are you hungry? I don't have much to offer unfortunately." She tried to make conversation, sooth the creature. She felt ridiculous honestly, trying to reason with a beast. But she could not simply leave it alone. It was far too cure, fluffy and helpless. It was still innocent. It had done no one any harm.

She stretched out her arm.

The creature continued to growl.

It would not budge.

Seeing as the situation would be a helpless one, she retreated back to the fire, hoping that by the morning her clothes would be once again dry, and she would not have to go hunt for food half naked through the forest.

What she would give for a blanked and a pair of shoes!

She sighed, putting her head on the ground as she lied on the cold grass. She inched closer to the fire, feeling its warmth, adding a few more branches before closing her eyes, Shukumeisaga tightly in her grip.

She could not fully fall asleep, she could only try to rest. And be on high alert at all times.

However, this kind of life was uncommon for Shion and before she knew it, tiredness overwhelmed her, simply resting no longer an option and she felt herself drift into deep sleep.

Her last thoughts consisted of how maybe the next time she would wake up, she would once again be in her bed, under her warm and soft blanket, in the safety of her home where such bloodthirsty creature did not exist.

 **(Destiny a Dawn)**

Shion woke up the bright rays of the sun shining on her face, the fire beside her almost completely gone, her body once again prone to the cold wind. She shivered, wondering why the hell she was sleeping half naked and where were her blankets…

And then she remembered.

She immediately stood up, not believing how easily she had fallen asleep, surprised that she was even still alive. But she was also disappointed. Disappointed that this place she was stuck in was reality after all. That she somehow had been teleported in the middle of nowhere far into the night.

She looked around, noticing that the pup was still in its mother's presence, sleeping sadly beside her corpse. She ignored it and instead went to the tree where her pajamas hung, checking them if they were dry. To her chagrin, they were still a bit moist.

Wet clothes were less practical than being naked, as water soaked in the cold much easier. She had to remain in her underwear for a bit longer.

She took a few more branches from the stock she had piled last night and threw them to the dying fire, hoping that it would roar once more back to life. She blew the ashes, giving the remaining fire more power to catch on and thankfully it did.

She could spare her hands further blisters.

She calmly went to the river, her steps as quiet as possible as not to disturb the sleeping pup, washing her face, cleansing her mouth before she went on gulping much needed water. Once finished she made her way behind a tree, relieving herself before she went back to the fire and sat down, warming herself in any way possible, trying her best to shield out mother nature.

At least there was no rain to make the situation worse. She had no idea where she would be able to find shelter. And as it was early spring, rain was far too common.

As time passed and the sun rouse higher and higher, the airs temperature rising, she felt her stomach twist, an ugly growl filling the quiet clearing (only the birds were chirping).

She needed food.

The growl though hadn't alerted just Shion to her need for nourishment. The orphaned puppy let out a whine, reminding her of its misery.

She stood up again, checking her pajamas and thankfully this time they felt dry.

She immediately put them on, letting her body temperature as well as the fire warm them up. Picking up Shukumeisaiga from the ground, she strengthened her resolve, taking a deep breath and headed to the forests way, determined to find food.

Food for herself as well as for the tiny creature whom she had orphaned… Even if it had not been entirely her fault.

The thing was… she was pretty sure the small pup was a carnivore and thus needed meet to eat. Shion had never hunted in her entire life and the only thing by her side was the katana in her hand. She had no idea how to go on about this.

She would have to simply eyeball it.

She looked around the trees, seeing if any of them bore fruits. She needed to be careful what kinds of vegetation she picked, not that she accidentally poisoned herself. However, that would be quite difficult seeing as she had no idea which would harm her, and which would give her nourishment.

She moved quietly in the forest, her feet aching from the uneven ground, feeling blisters already forming. But she had to endure it as she had no desire to die.

She was alone. In the middle of nowhere. And even though she would wish nothing more than to hug her knees and cry for her grandpa, papa and her best friend, she could not do that. Because she knew they would be unable to hear her. And she knew they were probably sick with worry, doing anything in their power to find her.

And she needed to be alive for them to do that. She could not simply crawl into depression and pity herself. She needed to work and provide food and some form of shelter in order to survive, so that she one day would return back to her family and friend.

She spotted some nuts lying on the ground, dusting the dirt off and collecting them. She cracked them open and was glad to see that they were edible enough. It would have to do for now, to still the big hunger.

She ate whatever nuts she found that did not seem rotten. She continued to search for any type of fruit, however, seeing as it was early spring, the vegetation had yet to fully mature. She also held an eye out for any small animals she could hunt.

And she had spotted a few rabbits here and there. Chased them, trued to stab them with her katana… To no avail. She knew she could not survive just off nuts and seeing as any type of fruit seemed yet to be ripe enough to eat, she was left with only one option.

Well, at least she was 100% sure now that the pup would not starve.

Well… if she managed to get a catch that is.

She tiptoed through the forest, careful not to go too far from the clearing. She did not want to lose her way back after all. As soon as she would hear movement, she would jump into action and attack. Most of these attacks were failures, the animal quick to run away (sometimes they were foxes) and out maneuver her.

But at last.

Finally.

She was able to manage her first kill.

The rabbit she had caught would be enough to feed her for the entire day! However, she knew she had to hunt for a second one. For the lonely pup that probably was still lying underneath its mother's fur.

Shion wondered if she should be as cruel as to take the mothers fur to use it as a blanked or cover for the cold harsh nights.

However, the guilt of doing that left her with only one choice. No, she could not be that cruel. Not when she knew how much the puppy was suffering.

She waited once again to catch another prey, hoping that this time it would go faster. The nuts were already disappearing from her stomach, hunger once again presenting itself.

It did not go any faster… But eventually she was able to catch a fox, finally being able to head back to her fire, which was thankfully still running.

She laid the dead animals (and oh god they were so cute, why did she have to kill them!) next to the riverbank, before heading to the fire and adding some branches to bring it back in full motion. She turned to the trees, hoping to find big enough leaves to acts as plates, once again disappearing in its depths.

The puppy looked curiously at the dead animals lying innocently beside the river, but did not make any effort to go to them. It knew they belonged to Shion and feared what she would do if he dared to steal them. And besides, it did not wish to leave the safety of its mother… even if she was no longer alive.

Once satisfied the leaves she had found (quite big she might add), she headed back to the animals, washing the leaves before turning her attention to the dead creatures.

It would be her first time doing this… However, she did not feel as sick as she thought she would feel by the thought of eating these animals and preparing them herself.

She was an animal lover but the hunger in her stomach tightened her resolve.

Nipping the skin of the animals just a bit, making it easier for her to skin the animals, she pulled the fur as hard as she could, the skin easily releasing their hold on the meat, as the bodies were still warm. Leaving the fur on the side, planning on using them later on, she gently ripped the stomach of the rabbit open, careful not to hit the bladder (she was so thankful for all those survival shows she had seen), and as the innards of the animal were exposed, she pinched the end of the bladder as she cut it away, throwing on the far side of the forest.

She spilled the guts of the animal to a whole she had made previously, acting as a trash bin, cleaning the meat with water and laying it on the cleaned leaf, before doing the same with the fox.

Once both animals were clean, she started sectioning the meet, cutting it in pieces. She took a huge chunk of the foxes meet, slowly approaching the corpse of the monster as well as its pup, hoping the little guy would eat her offering.

"Hey…" She said softly.

The pup saw her, once again resuming its growl as it did each time she had tried to approach the monster.

"I've got something for you to eat"

The pup looked at the meat in her hand as she stretched it its way. It hesitated, the growls turning into a whine. It was so painfully obvious that it was starving.

"Here. Take it." She inched a bit closer.

The pup started barking, obviously not liking that Shion was approaching him.

She stopped in her tracks.

The creature looked at the meat, its eyes filled with want. He slowly came closer, sniffing the air, seeing if there was anything not right with the meat.

Once the pup felt that it was safe to take the meat, he quickly jumped forward, startling Shion, grabbing the meat in its mouth, before backing away.

It carefully looked at Shion, afraid the girl might do something to him. However, as she saw her smile and nod its way, his desire for food finally taking over, he tore through the flesh.

Satisfied that she had fed the puppy, she headed back to the rest of the meat, picked them up and went to the fire to cook them.

Taking a few sturdy and thin branches, cleaning them with water, she pierced the meet with them and set them next to the fire, letting them cook.

At last, Shion had once again food in her stomach, the pain of hunger no longer bothering her.

Once she was done eating, saving some meat for later, she took the fur she had extracted from the animals. With a few knots and a bit of tweaking, she put the fur on her feet, her cold toes finally FINALLY warming up, finally having some protection from the cold hard ground.

As the day went on she gathered some more wood, to stock up for the night, before she settled down for the day to pass, finally having some time to think of what to do now.

She would need to find a way out of the forest. She could not stay forever in this clearing. However, she would need to do that in the daytime of course. Seeing as half of this day was already over, today would be out of question.

Tomorrow would be a new day. She would save some meat of tonight's dinner for the next day as well, having at least some type of nourishment for the travel. But then there was the question which way to go?

Well, her logic said that the best path would be following the river. She hoped that this way she would be able to find civilization much sooner and hopefully find her way back to her family.

She still had no clue how she had ended up here. She had an inkling that it was Shukumeisaiga's fault, seeing as how the blade had taken in her blood and moments after she had read the engravings she had been transported magically in the middle of nowhere.

It sounded ridiculous of course.

But the sword did answer to only female warriors… So truly it wasn't that farfetched, what will all the legend and stuff.

She looked at her katana, unsheathing it from its protector. The blade was incredibly dirty, now covered in dried blood. It looked disgusting. Refusing to leave the blade in such a pitiful state, she went beside the river and started cleaning the blade.

It was dangerous, seeing how sharp the edge of the sword was, but she could not bear to look at it in such a way.

Once satisfied, feeling the blade was once more clean, she headed back to the warmth of the fire.

She wondered what the little pup would do once she left. There would be no one to hunt for it… It would need to learn on its own.

She felt sadness for the creature who still refused to leave its mother's side. At least, for one more day, it would be able to have something to eat.

She saw looked as the creature finally rose, looking around, locking eyes with her. However, it quickly cut its gaze, quickly heading to the river, drinking some of the water, before she saw him head to the forest.

Did he finally realize that its mother would no longer wake up? That it needed to finally take care of itself.

She had been wrong.

The pup circled a tree, sniffing it, before peeing on its trunk, quickly returning to the corpse.

It snuggled back under the mother's arm. At least her fur could provide some warmth to the little guy.

Night approached, and the temperature dropped. She gave the creature another piece of meat, this time the puppy was far less reluctant.

She prepared some for herself, saving the last two biggest pieces for tomorrow. One would be for her and one she would once again offer the little guy.

With her tummy once again satisfied she went to sleep, hoping that this time she would not fall as deeply.

Tomorrow she would have to find her way out of this forest, in hopes that she could get once again reunited with her family.

She only hoped that she was still somewhere in Japan. Who knows in which part of the world Shukumeisaiga could have thrown her to.


End file.
